Namaku Pendosa
by Yuki Carlyle
Summary: Dazai dan Chuuya yang jahat telah mempermainkan takdir Kyouka, dan Kyouka hanya memiliki satu keinginan. Apakah Keinginan Kyouka? Apakah Kyouka dapat terlepas dari takdir Dazai dan Chuuya? Chapter 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Namaku Pendosa**

 **Summary: Dazai dan Chuuya yang jahat telah mempermainkan takdir Kyouka, dan Kyouka hanya berlaku 1 aplikasi. Apakah Keinginan Kyouka? Apakah Kyouka dapat terlepas dari ketidaktahuan Dazai dan Chuuya?**

 **Disclaimer : bungou stray dogs bukanlah milikku, titik! Dan ini semua terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu Vocaloid**

 **Silahkan di nikmati decuu~~ ! ≧﹏≦)/**

* * *

Pagi itu sang dewa takdir terlihat asyik memperhatikan cermin dunia dibawahnya. Dewa itu sedang duduk dan menundukan kepalanya agar bisa melihat cermin itu.  
Dewa takdir itu bernama Dazai. Seharusnya dia sedang bersama partnernya Chuuya yang ikut memperhatikan cermin dunia, namun sepertinya temannya sedang pergi ke suatu tempat.  
"Huaa, bayi itu manis sekali..." ujar Dazai tersenyum senang sambil memperhatikan cermin itu. dicermin itu menampakkan sosok seorang bayi yang dibalut kain merah.  
"Lalu kau mau apa Dazai?" tanya sosok dibelakangnya "Chuuya, dari mana saja kau? Kau hampir melewatkan hal lucu ini"ujar Dazai dengan nada dingin. "Hah? Jangan bercanda, yang aku lihat adalah seorang bayi perempuan biasa, dasar dewa gila bunuh diri" ujar Chuuya sinis ke Dazai. Mereka menggunakan pakaian yang serba putih dengan jas dan mantel putih, dikepala mereka terdapat tanduk berwarna hitam dengan sayap hitam.  
Mereka berada ditempat yang luas dengan awan awan yang menghiasi tempat dimana mereka duduk, tak lupa dengan pelangi yang selalu menghiasi tempat dimana mereka berada membuat tempat itu terasa cantik.

Lama mereka memperhatikan bayi itu tiba tiba Dazai berucap "oh ya! Bagaimana jika kita memberikan sihir pada anak ini? Aku ingin gadis ini mendapat pengalaman 'terbaik' haha" Chuuya memikirkan perkataan Dazai barusan. "Apa kau yakin ?" tanya Chuuya, "tentu saja, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik Chuuya, percayalah padaku bahwa kehidupan manusia itu sangatlah menyenangkan!" Dazai membuat senyum iblis diwajah tampannya dan mau tidak mau Chuuya mengikuti perkataan Dazai barusan. Dazai merapalkan sebuah mantra dan memberikannya pada bayi itu.

14 tahun kemudian bayi itu menjadi sosok gadis cantik dan lucu, anak itu bernama Akutagawa Kyouka.  
Namun hidupnya tak seperti anak yang lain. Dia memiliki kekuatan 'yasha shirayuki' yaitu iblis yang siap membelah apa saja menjadi dua yang membuat semua orang takut padanya.  
Matanya yang berwarna merah juga membuat dia menjadi sosok gadis yang menyeramkan. Orang-orang menyebutnya 'iblis assassin'. Dan teman temannya selalu menyakiti hati Kyouka.  
Terlepas dari itu semua, Kyouka masih memiliki keluarga, yaitu pamannya yang bernama Kunikida Doppo dan kakaknya yang bernama Akuyagawa Ryunosuke.  
Mereka selalu ada disisi Kyouka dan menyayangi Kyouka.

Malam hari ini, Kunikida hanya menatap Kyouka dan Ryunosuke memeluk Kyouka sambil mengelus kepalanya. Setiap malam mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama agar Kyouka merasa terlindungi dan akhirnya bisa tidur, Kunikida serta Ryunosuke selalu mencari cara agar kekuatan Kyouka bisa hilang, namun mereka tak bisa menemukan cara. Ryunosuke selalu merasa gagal menjadi kakaknya bila Kyouka menjadi sangat murung dan terkadang mengurung diri dikamar. Kyouka tidak menangis, dia mempunyai prinsip Teguh bahwa dia tak pernah memikirkan masalah dia diejek, dihina, dikhianati, dan tak diakui oleh masyarakat. Dia tak pernah menganggap semua itu menyedihkan meskipun hatinya terasa sangat sakit karena jika dia menangis maka air matanya akan terus mengalir dan akan membuat paman serta kakaknya khawatir.

Pagi hari ini Kyouka keluar dari rumah untuk bermain , karena kakaknya dan pamannya pergi keluar. Karena merasa bosan, Kyouka memutuskan untuk bermain di luar.

Di tengah perjalanan, Kyouka bertemu dengan teman sebayanya. Yang bernama lucy, Francis, dan Q. "Halo Kyouka , lama tak bertemu, bagaimana dengan iblis milikmu? " ujar Francis sinis. Kyouka hanya diam menatap mereka datar tanpa emosi. "Dasar monster! Kau bukan manusia seperti kami! " ujar Lucy sambil menunjuk Kyouka. Lagi lagi Kyouka hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah yang datar. "Dasar assassin yang menggunakan iblis..." ujar Q sambil memeluk bonekanya yang berbentuk seperti boneka chucky. Kyouka hanya diam menahan emosinya, jika dia menanggapi perkataan mereka, itu hanya akan tambah menyakitkan lagi, jadi Kyouka memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.  
"Dasar mereka ini... Beraninya mengganggu adikku... " aura gelap terpancar dari sosok Ryunosuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kyouka di hina lagi  
"Rashomon" Ryunosuke mengucapkan sebuah kata dengan cukup penekanan dan penuh kalimat perintah.

.  
"Gyaaaaaa! " Francis, Lucy, dan Q melarikan diri karena dikejar oleh anjing hitam yang sangat besar.  
Ya.  
Anjing itu milik Ryunosuke, anjing itu bernama Rashomon. Anjing yang super galak dan cukup liar untuk orang lain kecuali keluarga Akutagawa.

Kyouka berjalan menuju rumah tua tak berpenghuni, dia tanpa sadar melewati sosok laki-laki yang memperhatikan dirinya. Laki laki dengan warna rambut perak terlihat penasaran dengan tingkah gadis itu.  
Dan dia pun mengikuti gadis itu dalam diam.

Kyouka menikmati suasana dingin dirumah kosong yang besar itu. Bersender sambil melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat betapa mendungnya langit diatas. "Jika aku bisa mengabulkan suatu keinginan... Aku benar-benar ingin mempunyai 1 teman saja didunia ini... " Kyouka mengangkat tangannya keatas, berusaha menggampai langit berawan gelap meski dia tahu itu tak akan mungkin bisa dicapai. "Hidup adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, aku tahu itu... Tapi terasa menyakitkan jika seperti ini jalan kehidupanku..." Kyouka berdoa, berharap suatu saat nanti Kyouka akan mendapat hari yang lebih baik.

Diluar sana, hujan lebat cukup deras, namun dia masih belum mendengar suara petir dan itu cukup membuat Kyouka waspada... Karena Kyouka sangat takut dengan petir.  
Anak laki-laki yang memperhatikan Kyouka ingin menghampirinya, namun niatnya dihentikan karena ada sosok lain yang menghampiri rumah ini dengan membawa payung yang mantel.  
Anak laki-laki itu memilih untuk bersembunyi.

"Kyouka" panggil Ryunosuke, Kyouka yang sedari tadi melamun melihat kakaknya yang datang menjemputnya "ayo pulang, paman sudah menyiapkan makan siang, kau pasti suka" Ryunosuke memasangkan mantel pada tubuh kecil Kyouka. Kyouka terlalu asyik melamun sampai dia tak sadar bahwa disini sangat dingin. Ryunosuke pun membawa Kyouka pulang kerumah sambil memeluk tubuh Kyouka agar tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat. Mugkin Kyouka harus lebih bersyukur karena memiliki kakak yang perhatian meskipun tak pernah tersenyum dan jarang berbicara ini. Kakaknya lebih suka bertindak dari pada berbicara. Dan mereka pun pulang dengan saling diam.

=bersambung=

 **Lanjut di chapter 2 ?**

 **Haha :v habisnya malas nulis panjang jadinya dipotong aja :v**  
 **Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan alur yang gk jelas serta Akutagawa yang ooc T.T**  
 **Maafkan saya dengan segala kekurangan saya :v**


	2. Chapter 2

Namaku Pendosa

Summary : Dazai dan Chuuya yang jahat telah mempermainkan takdir Kyouka, dan Kyouka hanya memohon satu permohonan. Apakah Keinginan Kyouka? Apakah Kyouka dapat terlepas dari takdir Dazai dan Chuuya? Chapter 2 update!

Warning : jika tidak suka, jangan baca FF ini, terimakasih #plak

Pagi itu Kyouka izin keluar rumah untuk bermain. Ya, bermain, dari pada terus berada dirumah membuat Kyouka bosan. Dengan segenap hati,dia pun mendekati Ryunosuke yang sedang duduk disofa dengan segelas kopi sambil kerkutat dengan pensil dan kertasnya.

"Ryu-nii, aku ingin bermain" ujar Kyouka sambil menunduk. Ryunosuke langsung melirik adiknya sebentar dengan dingin. "Main apa?" Ryunosuke kembali menatap kertasnya dan meminum kopinya "main diluar" jawaban Kyouka membuat Ryunosuke menghentikan acara minum kopinya dan meletakan kembali cangkir tersebut.

Ryunosuke menatap Kyouka dalam dalam "kau tahu diluar sangat tidak cocok denganmu, bagaimana jika kamu dikerjai oleh anak anak itu lagi? Kau akan aman bila terus dirumah" Ryunosuke menatap Kyouka tajam.

Hari ini Ryunosuke banyak pekerjaan, jadi dia tidak bisa mengawasi Kyouka diluar sana "tidak apa apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku, aku akan bermain dirumah kosong itu" jawab Kyouka tak mau kalah dari kakaknya.

Mereka yang sama sama memiliki wajah datar benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan mereka masing masing. 'Kenapa anak ini suka sekali main disana? Dikira mba kunti apa main disana' Ryunosuke pun memasang wajah `ini anak gila ya?` , tak lama kemudian Ryunosuke kembali pada kertas, pensil, dan kopinya yang sempat diabaikan oleh Ryunosuke "hati-hati"

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat penuh arti yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryunosuke untuk Kyouka, Kyouka juga sangat paham dengan makna kata singkat tapi memiliki berpuluh-puluh arti dan makna itu. Tanpa banyak waktu, Kyouka pun pergi keluar dari rumahnya yang aman.

Entah sengaja atau tidak, anak ini lebih suka berada dalam tantangan dari pada di titik aman.  
Itulah sebabnya meski dilarang, Kyouka akan tetap bermain diluar.

Menikmati hembusan angin didepan jendela rumah kosong itu. Kyouka tidak takut, malah dia merasa aman jika berada disana. Benar-benar keturunan mba kunti. Kyouka memang sendirian, dia tidak mungkin mengajak kakaknya ikut bermain, dia juga pasti punya kesibukan, apalagi dia laki laki, Kyouka benar-benar merasa kesepian.

"Kyouka" panggil seseorang, Kyouka dengan tenangnya membalikan tubuh. Sudah diduganya akan seperti itu. Mereka menghampiri Kyouka lagi, Fancis, Lucy, dan Q.

"Sendirian lagi? Sungguh menyedihkan " Lucy terkekeh pelan, melihat Lucy tertawa bukanlah hal yang aneh "kau sekarang menjadi seperti kuntilanak, harusnya kau sadar diri, Kyouka" Francis mulai memanasi keadaan, tapi semua itu tidak membuat Kyouka drop. Mata merah itu menatap datar kearah mereka, ditambah ekspresi datarnya membuat mereka sangat kesal "jangan perlihatkan mata terkutuk itu pada kami!" Q yang mulai kesal mulai menarik rambut Kyouka dengan kasar dan menariknya menjauhi jendela.

Q masih menarik rambut Kyouka meski Kyouka telah mengaduh kesakitan, dengan sangat kasar Q melempar kyouka ke tembok ruangan itu. Kyouka pun jatuh terduduk. "dasar monster menjijikan! Berakhirlah kau seperti tikus tikus disini!" amarah Q benar-benar tak terkendali

"..." Kyouka menunduk dalam, dia tak ingin mendengarkan perkataan mereka. "Kau ini hanya beban kakakmu dan pamanmu, mereka selalu memikirkanmu sampai tak ada waktu memikirkan diri mereka sendiri, dasar tikus murahan, hama sepertimu harusnya dilenyapkan" Francis mulai tersenyum licik setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Tapi Kyouka tetap diam seribu bahasa "jangan remehkan kami! " Q mulai menendang tubuh Kyouka, Lucy pun mulai menenangkan Q yang mungkin akan menyiksa Kyouka lebih dari ini.

"Kenapa... Kenapa tikus tikus itu selalu dibenci...? " sebuah pertanyaan itu dikatakan oleh Kyouka. Mereka yang mendengarnya pun tertawa jahat "tentu saja karena mereka sangat kotor, sekotor dirimu" jawab Lucy sambil tertawa.

Ditengah tengah tawa mereka, muncul lah sosok anak laki-laki berambut perak. "Kalau begitu, jawablah pertanyaanku ini" ujar anak itu sambil berdiri didepan Kyouka. "Apakah tikus itu memang sekotor itu sampai sampai kalian samakan pada manusia lainnya?" pertanyaan dari anak itu membuat Francis, Lucy dan Q mundur beberapa langkah. "Siapa kau ini... Kau menghalangi kami... " Lucy berbicara dengan pelan, menatap tajam kepada anak itu "jangan dekati atau ganggu dia lagi! " anak itu mulai menghardik mereka, dan mereka langsung menjauhi mereka berdua.

Kyouka menatap anak laki laki dihadapannya sekarang, dia merasa senang ada yang berbaik hati menolongnya seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Anak itu membalikan badan menghadap Kyouka "kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya anak itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyouka. Kyouka menatap tangan tersebut , dengan ragu-ragu dia menerima uluran tangan tersebut sambil berdiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa " jawab Kyouka dan mengusap air matanya sendiri. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu siapakah dirimu? " tanya anak itu "Kyouka... Akutagawa Kyouka... " jawab Kyouka sambil menunduk. Anak laki laki itu tersenyum "Atsushi! Nakajima Atsushi.. " Anak itu menunjukan senyum manisnya, membuat Kyouka menatap kaku kearah dirinya.

Keheningan cukup lama tercipta diantara mereka berdua sampai akhirnya Atsushi mengajaknya keluar.

"Uhm... Kenapa kamu tidak takut padaku?" tanya Kyouka. Dia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok didepannya itu, anak anak yang lain saja takut, tapi kenapa dia tidak? Ini sangat membingungkan bagi Kyouka

"Eh...? Uhm... Bagaimana ya... Aku ini... Punya kelainan pada mataku... Aku memiliki rabun mata yang sangat parah sampai wajahmu saat ini tidak bisa kulihat meski sudah sedekat ini jarak mataku terhadap wajahmu.. Hehe" Atsushi menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang dirinya yang tidak takut padanya.

Apakah Kyouka harus bersyukur karena Atsushi tidak bisa melihat iblis didalam dirinya? "Maafkan aku telah bertanya seperti itu... " Kyouka merasa bersalah sekali saat ini. "Tidak apa apa, bukankah lebih baik jika aku jujur padamu? " Atsushi menunjukan senyum manisnya lagi membuat Kyouka tersipu malu melihatnya.

Mereka menikmati suasana cerah dengan hembusan angin lembut yang menyejukkan tubuh mereka. Kyouka merasa sangat senang bisa bersama Atsushi.

-bersambumg-

Mau kritik? Silahkan  
Toh, ini fanfic hanya untuk diriku sendiri...  
Sebuah keisengan belaka.  
Jadi aku gk bakal marah. Hanya sebagai pelampiasan terhadap seseorang.


End file.
